A Cake for Maggie
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lincoln makes a cake for Maggie as a way of apologizing for almost ruining her 13th birthday party. Will he succeed? (Cover art by Julex93) Maggiecoln Week One-Shot.


**I actually had something like this planned since 2018 but never really placed it into action. Given that this week is Maggiecoln week, I felt that it was a good time than any. I really do enjoy this underrated ship. I know that people usually prefer Maggie with Luan instead of Lincoln but everyone has their own cup of tea.**

* * *

"Luan. I need your help." said Lincoln as he stood at the doorway of the bedroom shared by Luna and Luan.

Luan Loud looked over to her brother as she sat on her bed holding her ventriloquist dummy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need your help to make a cake." Lincoln replied.

Luan scowled.

"My help? Why?" she asked with a curious tone.

Lincoln leaned against the doorway.

"Well, you have a history of making pies that you throw at our faces constantly. So you must have experience in baking." Lincoln explained.

Luan tapped her chin.

"Technically, I buy the already made pie crusts. The filling is what I make myself." Luan replied.

"Then you could help me with the batter!" Lincoln smiled.

Luan perked up.

"Why are you making a cake?" she asked.

"It's for someone." Lincoln replied calmly.

Liam's face lit up as she jumped off her bed.

"Oh! Is it for Ronnie Anne? Maybe a prank cake to get her back for that one time she sent you a pie which splattered in her face?" Luan questioned as her face twisted into a sinister smile and began rubbing her hands like a cheesy super villain.

"Finally, you've joined the dark side!" she grinned.

"Actually, it's an apology cake." Lincoln clarified.

Luan's smile dropped.

"Apology cake? To who?" She questioned.

"Remember that birthday party that I went to entertain on my own that one time?" He asked.

Luan narrowed her eyes as he looked into her memory.

"Oh. It was that goth girl's birthday party. What was her name?" Luan inquired.

"Maggie Frost." Lincoln replied.

"That's right. Why are you making her an apology cake?" Luan asked.

"Because I not only almost ruin her party, but I destroyed her cake in my vain attempt to make her and her friends laugh." Lincoln explained.

"That's nice but you pretty much made up for it when we did that mime act." Luan added.

Lincoln looked down as he twirled his foot.

"You're right. But I still feel bad about it." Lincoln gloomed.

Luan noticed the shame in her brother's voice and sighed.

"Alright, I'll help." she smiled.

* * *

And so, the siblings got to work.

Luan taught Lincoln about the correct amount of ingredients along with the proper mixing time.

The two placed the pan of batter into the oven and waited...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_DING!_

Finally, the cake was finished.

Lincoln began to coat the cake with purple frosting, similar to the cake from Maggie's party.

Mind you, it won't be as big but enough to get the apology through.

Luan got a can of whipped cream and sprayed the edges of the top to make a circle.

To finish it off, Lincoln got a small canister of skull shaped sprinkles and shook it all over.

Lincoln and Luan looked satisfied with their work.

"A little early to make me a birthday cake, isn't it?" said Lucy who came out of nowhere.

The two jumped and turned to the small goth.

"Oh. This isn't for you, Lucy." Lincoln explained as he caught his breath.

"Dang it. I was actually hoping I could get a slice." Lucy said in her low voice.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"I'll make you a cake on your birthday." said Lincoln, making the small goth smile.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Luan asked.

Lincoln carefully placed the cake into a small cake box and closed the lid.

"I'll be fine." he said as he walked towards the front door.

"I'll be back later!" he shouted before closing the door.

* * *

A little over ten minutes passed and Lincoln found himself in front of a familiar house that he held a failed entertainment act.

Sighing, Lincoln walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, an older woman who Lincoln immediately recognized to be Maggie's mom opened the door.

The woman looked down at Lincoln.

"Oh, hello there. I'm sorry but you look familiar." she greeted kindly but confused.

"Hi. I'm the kid who preformed at your daughter's thirteenth birthday party." Lincoln replied.

Maggie's mom stared at Lincoln before her mouth morphed into an "O".

"Oooohhhh..." she said in realization.

"Yeah..." Lincoln answered with discomfort.

The two just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Is..there something you need?" the lady asked.

Lincoln perked up.

"Oh, yeah. I made an apology cake for your daughter!" Lincoln grinned.

Maggie's mother's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" she asked happily.

She then moved out of the way and gestured for Lincoln to come in.

"The kitchen is over there. I'll get Maggie." The adult said as she left the room.

Lincoln entered the kitchen and sat at the table where he placed the box neatly.

A minute or so later, Maggie entered the kitchen with her mother close behind.

Maggie looked at Lincoln.

"Ummm..hi?" she greeted in confusion.

Lincoln gave her a small wave.

Still smiling, Maggie's mom spoke.

"I'll leave you two be." she grinned and left, leaving the teen and pre-teen alone.

Maggie stood in the middle of the kitchen, not really sure what to do.

"I-I made you a cake!" said Lincoln as he opened the box.

Maggie leaned over to look inside and spotted a small purple cake.

"Hm. Kinda looks like the one from my party." she pointed out.

"Correct." Lincoln replied, leaving the two in more silence.

"Is there a reason why you made me a cake? If you're trying to flirt, I should let you know that I don't date kids." Maggie exclaimed.

A small shade of red appeared on Lincoln's cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"We're only two years apart. And this isn't the reason why I made you this cake. It's supposed to be an apology." he explained.

Maggie scowled.

"Apology? What for?" she asked.

"For messing up your party. Remember?" Lincoln questioned, confused as to why Maggie doesn't know what he's saying sorry for.

Maggie snapped her fingers.

"Right. You tried to entertain my friends and I with your childish antics and destroyed my cake." Maggie answered in a calm and uninterested voice.

Lincoln felt guilty.

"And your sister bailed you out with that mime act." Maggie continued as she walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a small plate, a fork, and a cake knife.

Lincoln rubbed the back if his head.

"I was getting cocky because falling on my butt worked great with kids. I didn't anticipate for it to fail with teens, let alone goths." Lincoln explained.

"Well at least you learned that you can't impress everyone." Maggie said flatly as she carved a slice.

_Dang, that was harsh..._

"You have to admit. The mine act was good." said Lincoln, hoping to get at least a smile from the goth.

Maggie shrugged.

"It was decent." she replied in monotone.

Lincoln watched as Maggie brought the fork with cake to her mouth and watched her eat it.

"So do you like the cake?" Lincoln asked while smiling.

Maggie swallowed and coughed once.

"Kinda dry. But good, anyways." she answered.

Lincoln sighed. He felt like this wasn't going nowhere.

"I'll just cut to the chase." said Lincoln as he took a deep breath.

"I am truly sorry for ruining your thirteenth birthday with my none sense. I'm not expecting friendship in return, I just want for our conflict from the past to be forever forgotten and we can move on with our lives. So what do you say?" said Lincoln, finally breathing when he finished his sentence

Maggie just glanced at him for a few seconds before looking back down at her cake and scooped up some more with her fork.

"Uh huh." she mumbled before eating another piece.

Lincoln sighed in defeat. He should've known that this would be a waste of time.

"Well, I'll be heading home now." Lincoln gloomily announced as he got up from his chair.

But not before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped box.

"I also got you a present. Not sure if you're still interested in what's inside the box, though. So throw it away if you want." Lincoln said sadly as he walked into the living room, telling Maggie's mom that he was leaving, and exited the house.

Hearing the front door shut, Maggie continued to eat her slice of cake.

"_Could use a glass of milk._" she though while swallowing another bite.

Maggie then noticed the present in front of her.

She really didn't expect for Lincoln to get her a gift.

Might as well see what it is. Probably an Ace Savvy action figure or a ...

Maggie unwrapped the box only to see that the box contained some purple hair dye.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

This is what she wanted to dye her hair purple...

Maggie looked at the hair dye and the cake.

She immediately felt bad for how rude she was to Lincoln when he was here.

Instead of actually having a conversation with him, she just gave him small talk in hopes that he would leave quicker. Not just him in particular, she just didn't like visitors sometimes.

Feeling like a jerk, Maggie got up from the table and left her house in a hurry to make an apology of her own.

* * *

Lincoln trudged on the sidewalk with his head hanging and hands in his pockets.

Feeling bum about how his way of apologizing failed. Did he mess up her special day that bad?

Lincoln mentally kicked himself for all of the stupid ideas he had in the past.

His social life would be better if he didn't partake in half of the ideas he made.

As Lincoln was lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the loud footsteps approaching behind him.

"L-LINCOLN!" a feminine voice called loudly.

The white haired boy spun around to see Maggie running after him.

"Maggie?" he scowled.

A few seconds later, Maggie stopped in front of Lincoln and began to breath heavily.

"H-hold on f-for a second..." Maggie wheezed.

Lincoln shifted his eyes left and right before looking back at Maggie.

Maggie took a long breath and leaned back, finally breathing normally.

She then looked at Lincoln who was staring back.

Maggie looked away as she started to twiddle her thumbs.

"I...wanted to thank you for the cake and.. hair dye. It was very sweet of you." she said almost quickly.

Lincoln gave a small grin.

"Glad you liked it!" he smiled.

Maggie swallowed her breath.

"And...I apologise for how rude I was during your visit. It was very childish of me and I should've gave you a chance." Maggie apologized, sounding guilty.

Lincoln gave her a warm smile.

"I forgive you." he replied.

Maggie saw Lincoln's genuine look and sighed.

"_Can't believe that I'm about to do this._" she thought.

Maggie Frost knelt down and quickly wrapped Lincoln into a hug.

"I forgive you, too!" she said quickly and pecked Lincoln on the cheek.

Lincoln blushed as Maggie stood back up, her face a bit red as well.

Lincoln placed a hand on his kissed cheek.

"Thanks...for that." he muttered.

Maggie gave an awkward cough.

"Yeah.. unexpected?" she asked.

"Very." Lincoln answered.

This actually made Maggie giggle, Lincoln joined in.

The two stopped and looked at each other once more.

"So I'm going to head home." said Maggie, really wanting to get home before any of her friends saw her.

"So should I." Lincoln added, wondering if there was a kissy mark on his cheek, knowing that he should get rid of it before his sisters see if there is one.

The two turned away from each other and walked off.

It wasn't until two feet when Maggie stopped.

"Oh. And one more thing." Maggie announced.

Lincoln stopped moving and looked back at the goth.

"When I said that the cake was kinda dry, I wasn't trying to be mean. It was kinda dry." she admitted.

"S-Sorry." Lincoln said, embarrassed.

"It's alright." said Maggie

"You can try again next time." she continued.

Lincoln scowled.

"Next time?" he asked.

Maggie looked back and smiled.

"Yes. Next time."

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I also plan on making a sequel involving Fiona called "Flowers for Fiona". And no, it won't be romantic.**


End file.
